Residencia compartida - Versión antigua
by SrAtomo
Summary: Nuestros sueños, o quizá nuestras pesadillas, se hicieron realidad en un instante. Pero éramos demasiados, y tuvieron que recolocarnos a lo largo y ancho de toda Equestria. Somos humanos, y somos bronies. Esta es mi historia; mi versión de cómo empezó la coexistencia de dos razas tan atípicas, y de cómo la belleza y la inmundicia se hizo presente en un lugar tan idílico y hermoso.
1. 01 - Prólogo

**CAPÍTULO 01 – PRÓLOGO**

Como cualquier historia que se precie, la consecución de las acciones fue extremadamente rápida, siendo este, en este caso, nuestra llegada a Equestria.

Todo ocurrió recién terminada la octava y última temporada de la serie "My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic"; todos los seguidores de la serie (llamados bronies) estábamos como locos haciendo mil y una cábalas con respecto a lo que transcurriría en la tercera película que cerraría con honores todo un evento que afectó positivamente a millones de personas de distintas generaciones.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron atropelladas para las agrupaciones que se encargaban de hacer convenciones, pues a lo largo y ancho de todo el planeta se prepararon jornadas adecuadas. Y precisamente este hecho debería habernos puesto la mosca tras la oreja a los más avispados, pues todos coincidieron en la fecha de celebración.

Por supuesto, yo nunca podría entrar en ese selecto grupo de personas inteligentes y, como si fuese un zombi, no solo me apunté a la convención más cercana, sino que con toda la ilusión que mi orondo cuerpo podía albergar, me presenté en el hotel donde se celebraba dispuesto a vaciar mi cartera con una inusitada rapidez, en pos de llenar mi orgullo y mis estanterías de figuras, peluches, dibujos, y todo lo que se me pusiera por delante.

Lo segundo que debió de haber llamado mi atención, de haberme centrado mínimamente en otra cosa que no fuese la insana adquisición de merchandising vario, fue la doble puerta cerrada y defendida a capa y espada por unos recortes gigantescos de las seis protagonistas de la serie en las típicas posiciones que hemos visto todos mil y unas veces, así como unas coloridas letras que reseñaban un "Pronto estaréis con nosotras".

He de confesar que en la convención gozé como pocas veces antes lo había hecho: charlas, entrevistas, vídeos, karaoke, y un sinfín de divertimentos por y para los fans de la serie; y tanto lo hice que acabé rendido nada más echarme en la cama, no sin antes cenar y bailar junto a otros amigos bronies que hacía tiempo conocía y que nos habíamos reunido para la ocasión.

Y el domingo llegó, y con él el colofón final. A última hora de la tarde, media hora después del evento de clausura, los que más habíamos contribuido (como fue mi caso, siendo el segundo que más merchandising había adquirido de toda la convención), o los que habían ganado un premio, fuimos reunidos delante de las puertas misteriosas. Entre risas y chanzas, los allí presentes bromeábamos sobre ciertas Princesas en versión anthro que en ediciones anteriores nos amenizaron la estancia con su simple presencia… Aunque, a decir verdad, esta vez serían seis personas las que se disfrazarían de las seis Guardianas de la Armonía. _Qué inocentes éramos._

Las puertas se abrieron, y fuimos pasando de forma ordenadamente atropellada a la estancia. Allí pudimos observar unas semiderruidas columnatas de cartón piedra pintadas de color oscuro y rodeadas de enredaderas. No pude evitar sonreír, al recordar la escena en la premiere de la primera temporada, donde sin duda debían haberse inspirado al realizar dicha estructura. Pero allí no había nadie más que nosotros, los invitados. Los organizadores, poco después, accedieron a la sala y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, poniéndose a nuestro lado; aunque dos de ellos caminaron hacia el fondo y, descorriendo una gran cortina, descubrieron una tela blanca que haría de pantalla del proyector que colgaba en mitad de la habitación. Apenas hicieron eso, volvieron con nosotros y encendieron toda el sistema audiovisual.

En la pantalla se sucedieron un collage de bronies famosos, así como de los miembros del elenco de la serie, todos dando las gracias por el apoyo dado a la serie. Y sería un vídeo promocional o de gratitud normal y corriente, si no hubiese sido por el final, donde las seis yeguas más conocidas de todas (o más bien sus recortes, exactamente iguales a los que aún yacían pegadas a las puertas) exclamaban en un perfecto español un "Ahora estaréis con nosotras", siendo las voces doblajes que las chicas de la organización habían realizado, y realizando una cuenta atrás empezando desde diez.

Las luces se apagaron y, para asombro de todos (incluyendo los organizadores), un pequeño punto oscilante apareció entre las dos columnatas; punto que creció cada vez más, hasta rozar ambos elementos arquitectónicos. Antes de que esto ocurriese, primero la inquietud y luego el pánico empezó a apoderarse de todos los presentes, comenzando a retroceder hasta situarse junto a las puertas.

Pero el punto, como siempre suele ocurrir en estos casos, no vino solo, sino que estaba acompañado por un poder de atracción simplemente irresistible que irremediablemente nos atrajo uno a uno (o de forma grupal, nunca supe con certeza cómo ocurrió de forma detallada), devorándonos al entrar en contacto.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo no es sino pisar en blando, doblar de forma antinatural las piernas, y rodar hacia un lateral, siendo el extremo dolor lo que me impedía tener percepción más allá del deseo de que todo sufrimiento acabase pronto. Apenas me recuperé, me incorporé hasta tener vertical mi espalda, giré mi pie dislocado a lo que debía ser su posición normal, y me arrastré hacia atrás, siendo entonces partícipe y consciente de dónde había caído en un principio: Ante mí se hallaba una pequeña montaña de cuerpos inertes en su mayoría, aunque algunos se movían espasmódicamente o se acurrucaban gritando o directamente pidiendo ayuda.

Mi mentalidad de broni, o mi supina estupidez, se apoderaron de mí y me obligaron a intentar levantarme del todo, todo para ayudar a aquellos que estaban sufriendo a pocos metros de mí. Un nuevo pinchazo de infinito dolor recorrió mi cuerpo al intentar apoyar el pie derecho, dándome a entender que estaba roto o, con suerte, dislocado. A pesar de todo, cojeé y agarré una mano que sobresalía de la macabra loma, y tiré con fuerza, sacando a una chica que nunca antes había visto, y que me agradeció el gesto con un "Thanks!" entrecortado mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello. Me fijé brevemente en su vestimenta, la cual no era otra sino un logrado intento de cosplay de Applejack, aunque tristemente ajado por la situación, y al que le faltaba el sombrero. _De esa guisa, ella se había convertido ante mis ojos en lo más parecido a una figura de la poni campestre realizada por la mismísma Hasbro que jamás creí ver._ Otros se acercaron al montículo, o a otros cercanos, y jalaron a su vez de más y más personas, salvando la vida de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Y habríamos salvado a todos, si no fuese porque los que allí había nos dimos cuenta de dónde estábamos.

Allá donde se podía mirar, y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, un paisaje lleno de colores pastel y rebordes infantiloides llenaba absolutamente. Las nubes, las colinas, los árboles… todo parecía tan adorable como solo podía ser…

El silencio que hubo fue generalizado, roto únicamente por los quejidos de los que aún estaban atrapados en la maraña de cuerpos, pero sí… Estábamos allí, en… _Me da vergüenza decir que la felicidad inundó de nuevo mi ser, pero… ¿quién nos podía culpar de ser dichosos ante tal situación de desesperante dolor?_ ¡Nos hallábamos al otro lado de la pantalla cuando emitían la serie! ¡Estábamos en Equestria!

Otra oleada de quejidos despertó de su ensimismamiento a la mayoría de los que se habían librado de ser parte del barullo de brazos, piernas, cabezas y torsos; y poco después los que aún seguíamos admirando lo único positivo que nos rodeaba nos pusimos a la tarea de seguir desenredando el tétrico enredo humano. Y debo decir, a nuestro favor, que la cantidad de supervivientes superó por mucho la de cadáveres.

Y solo al escuchar los gritos de júbilo, los quejidos y las maldiciones que proferíamos por doquier, nos dimos cuenta de la verdad: todo el mundo, literalmente, estaba presente: éramos personas de habla inglesa, francesa, española, italiana, portuguesa, japonesa, y de muchas nacionalidades más… Y todos compartíamos mínimo una cosa en común, la devoción por la serie.

Entonces llegaron ellos, y terminaron lo que la cuasi-mortal llegada no había logrado. Por aquí y por allá empezaron a disparar rayos con sus cuernos, reduciendo así nuestras opciones de huida al mínimo. Afortunadamente para los presentes, los soldados de la Guardia Real Equestriana no son de los que primero disparan y luego preguntan; sino que simplemente optaron por lanzar hechizos paralizantes como medida preventiva. _A día de hoy me sigo preguntando cómo no optaron por erradicarnos, pues bien podíamos haber sido un ejército de invasores espacio-temporales, o como coño se supone que seríamos a ojos de los habitantes de este mundo._

Poco después apareció Celestia, seguida instantes después por su hermana Luna, para evaluar los acontecimientos acaecidos, así como los daños causados, tanto de nosotros sobre el terreno, como viceversa. _Realmente, y siendo todo lo sincero que un humano puede ser, debo confesar que me enteré de esto después, pues los únicos humanos que fueron des-paralizados (¿se dice así?) y eregidos como representantes humanos (¿o realmente debería decir "representantes bronies"?) estaban situados bastante lejos de mi posición. El resto fuimos trasladados, tal y como estábamos, mediante la magia de levitación, así como de teletransporte._ Al final, después de muchas reuniones por ambas partes, ambas monarcas, así como otros líderes de países colindantes que se adscribieron después al tratado, acordaron dar cobijo a todos los seres humanos, los cuales debían corresponder ayudando y trabajando para la común prosperidad.

Y bueno… aquí me hallo, en uno de los mejores lugares donde jamás podía haber sido enviado, Ponyville. Y en la casa de una de las mejores ponis de la serie (o por lo menos de las que mejor me cae de todo el elenco secundario). Podría ser peor, sí… pero no hay día que no recuerde todo lo que he dejado atrás _(y no hay día en que no se me olvide acordarme de la putísima madre que parió a los que inventaron ese odioso portal dimensional… aunque de este asunto me enteré muchísimo después)._ A decir verdad, creo que mi vida es, a todas luces, mucho más interesante de lo que era antes de recalar en este lugar.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —inquirió una voz femenina a mi espalda, una voz que, a pesar de todo, seguía sonando musical en mis oídos—. La casa no se va a barrer sola, así que date más brío, que para algo tienes esas garras en los cascos.

—Sí, ama. Lo que usted diga, mi ama —respondí, antes de recibir un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! —exclamó la yegua, poniéndose delante de mí y mirándome con sus ojos color fucsia.

—Perdón… —me amilané ligeramente, antes de esbozar una sonrisa—. Sí, ama Berry Punch. Lo que usted diga, mi ama Berry Punch.

—¡Arg! —se desesperó la equina de pelaje color cereza y crines de tonalidad lavanda—. ¡Por enésima vez, ni yo soy tu ama, ni tú mi esclavo! ¡Como mucho no eres sino un parásito que vacía la nevera y hace el vago todo el día! ¡Así que sigue pasando la escoba, que aún hay mucho que hacer hasta la hora de la comida! Yo voy a salir a comprar ingredientes… y ya hablaremos sobre el asunto de que consumas carne, que ya sabes que me repugna pedir eso en el mercado, y más prepararlo. Y a ver si te veo luego en la cocina, que parece mentira que estés tan gordo y no sepas preparar una simple sopa de heno...

No pude por menos reír de manera amistosa antes de continuar mis tareas.

 _Definitivamente, ella es una de las mejores ponis de la serie. Y sí, podría haber sido mucho peor… No quiero imaginar lo que deberá estar sufriendo el pobre desgraciado que haya sido asignado a la casa de Lyra Heartstring._

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	2. 02 - Réquiem

**CAPÍTULO 02 – RÉQUIEM**

Por respeto a todos los fallecidos, las dos Princesas ordenaron la adecuación de una gran sección de la mina de cristal situada bajo Canterlot; y allí fueron enterrados. _Si se puede llamar así a encerrar los cadáveres dentro de una prisión transparente._ Todos los supervivientes fuimos llamados para conmemorar a los finados, y la inmensa mayoría confirmó por carta a Palacio la asistencia; pero hubo un pequeño grupo que declinó la oferta, alegando mil y una excusas que partían desde la tristeza hasta la desidia _(cobardes hijos de puta)._ Pero incluso esa falta de consideración fue tratada positivamente por ambas monarcas.

La actuación requerida para la visita al inusual camposanto resultó ser, quizá por casualidad, idéntica a la que tiene lugar cuando alguien famoso de nuestro mundo muere; _es decir, una interminable fila de fervientes seguidores dando su último adiós;_ aunque en este caso los presentes se otorgaban a decenas o incluso cientos de desconocidos, cuyo único punto en común, aparte de ser de la misma familia animal que nosotros, era el fervor por la serie de "My Little Pony".

 _Aún recuerdo la escena como si fuese ayer, a pesar de que han pasado varios meses._ No pude evitar, una vez estuve en el interior de la gigantesca gruta en la que estuvo atrapada Cadance durante a saber cuánto tiempo, recibir una oleada de máximo respeto por los que allí morarían eternamente; una oleada a la que instintivamente me sumé, hasta el punto de perder ligeramente la percepción de lo que me rodeaba. _Pero seguramente fuese la sensación de saber que bien podría haber estado yo (mejor dicho, mi cuerpo inerte) al otro lado del cristal, y que fuesen los ojos de otros desconocidos los que pesasen mi estado sin vida._

Debo reconocer que, aunque estaba rodeado de personas que jamás había visto, pronto me dediqué a escrutarles con tanta minuciosidad como pude permitirme sin romper la discreción. Y lo mismo hice con aquellos que me acompañaban en la comitiva. Pronto me di cuenta de la existencia de un hombre de mediana edad acompañado de una pequeña niña, cuyo gesto facial y modales distaba en demasía de ser el de una cría apesadumbrada, pues todo el rato intentaba zafarse del agarre que el adulto ejercía sobre su mano. Y ambos permanecían parados frente a uno de los féretros más alejados del recorrido principal.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo efectué una media sonrisa, dando gracias a Celestia _(¡Je!, Celestia en vez de Dios… Cómo se nota que eres un puto broni)_ por el hecho de que ambos hubiesen salido con vida de la caótica marabunta que nos recibió en este mundo. Y acto seguido me mordí los labios para no blasfemar ni mentar a las madres de los que, mediante engaños, nos trajeron a este lugar. _Si a mi mente infantiloide se le hace muy duro asumir lo que ocurrió, no puedo imaginarme el shock que algo así puede hacer a un cerebro que aún está en la fase de absorberlo todo, como si de una esponja se tratase._ Pero lo más duro fue descubrir, una vez ambos abandonaron la estancia por los enloquecidos lloros de la infante, que el cristal donde habían estado parados contenía en su interior otra pequeña, con un parecido tan horriblemente exacto al de la niña, que no pude por menos relacionarla como su hermana gemela. Me dejé caer de rodillas, y apoyé mis manos sobre el duro suelo, cerrando los puños de pura rabia, maldiciendo la existencia de aquellos que habían iniciado este sinsentido. _¿Qué derecho teníais, malditos bastardos, para truncar la vida de una chiquilla cuya ilusión más pura e inocente era conocer a aquellas heroínas de la serie que más apreciaba?_

A pesar de que me tuvieron que sacar a rastras del lugar, pues estaba faltando al respeto de todos los finados que allí había, unos cuantos enmudecieron ante la visión de la joven criatura que reposaba frente a ellos. _En ese momento mi rabia me impedía ver la verdad pero, echando la vista hacia atrás, sé que conseguí un gran avance en la percepción de la gente ante la horrible situación en la que estábamos._

—¿Hola? —Berry Punch me sacó de mi ensimismamiento—. Toma la lista de la compra —señaló una nota situada sobre la mesa—, y llévate unos bits de la escudilla; mientras, yo me dedicaré a quitar el polvo de la casa… Cosa que deberías haber hecho tú ayer.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña estancia situada bajo la escalera, la cuál estaba adaptada como cuarto de limpieza, y sacó un plumero, así como un trapo adecuado para atrapar la suciedad más persistente.

—Supongo que no tengo que recordarte el hecho de que, gracias a vosotros, el género se ha encarecido demasiado, por lo que llévate el doble de monedas —entonces giró su cabeza para mirarme antes de continuar—. Y trae el recibo, que por lo visto el humano que está con Carrot Top le ha estado sisando… No es que no me fíe de ti, sino que deberías considerarlo una prueba para que yo tenga la certeza de reprochar a todos aquellos que empiecen a chismorrear sobre los humanos en conjunto, y así acallarles la boca.

 _Julian, eres un imbécil… Nos han acogido con los braz… los cascos abiertos, sin rechistar ni poner pega alguna, y vas tú y robas a la que más cerca tienes…_

—Por supuesto, eso haré —respondí mientras me dirigía a la escudilla que había encima del recibidor, para coger unos cuantos bits. _Son curiosas estas monedas, debería investigar más todo el proceso que hay a su alrededor_ —. ¡Hasta dentro de un rato, Berry!

Por suerte para mí, tenía unos cuantos bits más en el bolsillo, algo que siempre hago por si tengo que salir de casa (pues una de las cosas que menos me gusta de la poni de pelaje color cereza es que decide muchas veces hacer las cosas de improviso, y tengo que anticiparme a ella), ya que me viene bien pasar por la floristería a por una pequeña corona de flores, y depositarla, junto al resto de presentes de respeto, en cierto ataúd transparente para cuando vuelva a Canterlot.

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves / Sponish Herd se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**


	3. 03 - Un pastel de uvas y fresas

**Atención: Un "+" al principio de párrafo significa que vuelve a hablar el mismo personaje. Fanfiction no me deja poner los caracteres específicos (dos "mayor que"). Asimismo, tampoco deja poner más de un signo de admiración seguido, he tenido que separarlos con espacios, pues considero que es importante que aparezca más de una admiración. Disculpen las molestias.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 03 – UN PASTEL DE UVAS Y FRESAS**

Tras haber adquirido el título de "Aprendiz medio capaz de cocinar algo", decretada por mi cada vez más querida acogedora _(¿Acogedora? ¿Te das cuenta de que es muy posible que algún argentino lea esto y piense mal por definición?)_ Berry Punch, debo confesar que he ido perdiendo el miedo a eso de mezclar ingredientes y transformarlos para hacer algo mínimamente comestible.

Por raro que parezca, o no, en Equestria los ingredientes son de mucha mejor calidad que en la Tierra: aquí no se cocina con manteca, y el aceite de palma brilla por su ausencia. Claro que el aceite de oliva tampoco es que sea muy común, y por lo tanto es demasiado caro, en parte gracias a la mayor demanda gracias a los humanos, y en parte por ser un producto extranjero _(Nota mental: incitar a algún agricultor local (cof, cof… Familia Apple… cof, cof) a que empiece a plantar olivos… ¿Funcionará aquí la expresión "No hay huevos"?)_. Pero, en definitiva, todo aquí es más amigable para un neófito como yo.

Podría rellenar páginas y páginas explicando el funcionamiento de los electrodomésticos que existen por estos lares, pero resumámoslo en una frase: Consiguen exactamente lo mismo usando energía mágica en vez de electricidad. Por supuesto, esta apreciación es muy liviana y cogida con pinzas, pero a la vez instruye a la perfección a lo que nos enfrentamos los humanos la primera _(y las siguientes mil veces)_ que entramos en la cocina, pues el hecho de conseguir el mismo fin no significa ni de lejos que los tiempos y el proceder sean idénticos. _Prueba de ello es la demostración palpable que una sopa puede arder, al menos en mi caso._

Por suerte, mis escasos conocimientos en este campo me permitieron borrar con rapidez lo que ya sabía, y aprender con fruición según las reglas presentes en este universo ponil. Y todo esto se lo debo a una yegua a la que fui asignada y que ha hecho lo posible (y parte de lo imposible) por hacer de mí un humano de provecho. Afortunadamente, en los demás campos (barrer, planchar, limpiar el polvo, y más) ya venía aprendido de casa.

Ella confía en mí, y sabe de lo que soy capaz. Y, por ella, debo hacer lo imposible; debo realizar una gesta más difícil de la que jamás alguien osó soñar: un pastel de uvas y fresas. Simplemente se lo merece. ¿Y por qué de uvas y fresas? _(Por favor, la correlación está demasiado clara como para tener que explicarla)._ Porque esas dos frutas son las que aparecen en su Cutie Mark, así de simple _(así de simple funciona mi mente… Lo siento, chicas, el cerebro de este humano funciona a dos velocidades, y la otra es aún más lenta)_.

Pero, en mi supina inteligencia _(¡Ja!)_ he conseguido la mejor ayuda que alguien en mi situación jamás podría imaginar. Bueno, la segunda mejor, o la tercera, ¿o quizá la cuarta? _(en cualquier caso, están a años luz de tu inexplicable patosidad)_ ; Pinkie Pie es directamente inalcanzable, y más en estos instantes; los Cake tienen un negocio que atender, así como dos bebés _(¿¡Pero por qué no crecen esos potrillos!?)_ que cuidar, y Applejack… otra a la que no se le puede echar la zarpa de ninguna manera. Pero sí hay alguien que no solo es alcanzable y que tiene tiempo, sino que se ha prestado de buena gana para realizar a mi lado esta proeza sin par; ¡la insigne, la maravillosa, la espectacular Fabiana!

Fabiana no es sino la repostera asignada a los Cake, encargada de ayudar y ofrecer sus amplios conocimientos de un sinfín de dulces que en nuestro mundo se ocupan de hacer engordar a los más golosos; y no solo eso, sino que es una gran estudiosa (si tuviera que compararla con alguien de aquí, sería sin duda Starlight Glimmer), y también una muy buena escritora de fanfics; y por si eso no fuese poco admirable, además es argentina _(con lo que me encanta a mí el acento de ese lugar… podría estar horas y horas escuchándoles, más o menos hasta que terminasen de hacer la introducción previa de una conversación… (¿Me daré algún día cuenta de que si ella, u otro argentino, fuese capaz de leer mi mente, me patearía la entrepierna con una fuerza tal que rivalizaría seriamente con la que ejerce cierta anaranjada granjera para hacer caer las manzanas de los árboles? Es que ya me vale la bobada de hacer tópicos demasiado manidos como para que sean mínimamente verdad… Además, a saber qué opinan los Iberoamericanos de los españoles… En mi caso, seguro que es completamente cierto))._

Debo reconocer que es su aspecto es, cuanto menos, angelical: es rechoncha _(mejor, más donde agarrar)_ , bajita _(los mejores perfumes vienen en frascos pequeños)_ , de piel blanca y cabello rubio _(¡yum!)_ , y con dos miopes ojos azules _(como los míos)_ enmarcados por unos hermosos anteojos de marco rojo _(del mismo estilo que la que usa Rarity)_. Pero es humilde y buena gente, que es lo que importa, ¿no? Pero lo que tiene de hermosa y estudiosa, lo tiene de tardona _(¡Je! Precisamente el retraso fue lo que nos salvó a muchos de morir al llegar, al accionar tarde el inicio del vídeo que dio pie a toda la parafernalia unos minutos después que el resto del mundo, pues según nos enteramos después, los organizadores globales (no los de la convención, sino de todo el planeta) reseñaron por activa y por pasiva que todos los eventos de "Acercamiento a las protagonistas" comenzasen al mismo tiempo)._ Sin embargo, Fabiana vino apenas un minuto y medio más tarde de la hora convenida, por lo que le perdoné de inmediato su demora.

—¿Señor Átomo? —inquirió justo después de que yo abriese la puerta, sin dejar de mirar una pequeña libreta que sostenía en su mano derecha, estando su siniestra ocupada por varios cachivaches de cocina—. ¿Sos vos Señor Átomo?

 _Mi estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar esa dulce melodía que solo la tierra de la civilización y barbarie puede dar (Acepción que está arraigada en la literatura e historia argentinas, y que solo podría exponer nada más ni nada menos que el gran Sarmiento… Esto… ¿Cómo sé yo estas cosas? ¿Podría ser que efectivamente esta joven sea capaz de leer la mente y me haya inculcado este pensamiento tan extremadamente culto? ¡Pues menos mal que no ha llegado antes, cuando estaba arremetiendo contra los argenti…! ¡ ¡Rápido, un muro defensivo de estupidez para bloquear cualquier tipo de intrusión cerebral! ! ¡ ¡Piensa en algo imposible! ! ¡ ¡Scootaloo volando, Scootaloo volando! !)._

Fabiana, ante mi absoluto silencio, retrocedió unos pasos y observó la casa. Acto seguido, avanzó de nuevo y, situándose de nuevo ante la puerta, me miró y, ajustándose las gafas y soplando el rubio flequillo que caía sobre su frente _(Arg, mi corazón se ha vuelto del revés)_ me miró fijamente.

—Sin duda esta es la casa de Berry Punch —comentó—, y una de dos: o vos sos un ladrón que ha entrado a hurtadillas, o sos Señor Átomo. Y para ser un ladrón sos muy patoso, abriendo la puerta a desconocidos.

Ante aquella muestra de infinita inteligencia, me aparté del umbral de la puerta para dejarle paso, mientras mi mente seguía aturullándose _(Por favor, ¿por qué tendré esta timidez tan enorme cuando estoy cerca de una chica linda?)_ , hasta que volví en mí mismo _(¡Toma redundancia!)_ cuando me llamó desde la cocina.

Apenas llegué al lugar indicado, me di cuenta de que ella había sacado, y colocado en la mesa de forma específica y cuidadosa, un sinfín de utensilios; ese hecho me hizo dudar sobre cuánto tiempo había permanecido ensimismado sujetando la puerta abierta ante la nada _(seguro que mañana unos cuantos ponis que pasaron por delante de la casa empiezan a hablar de tu comportamiento… ¡Bravo, campeón!)_ , así como de si lo que acababa de posicionar sobre el tablero realmente lo había transportado ella _(espero con sinceridad que, de ser así, no me abofetee, pues tal fuerza sería capaz de descorcharme la cabeza como si del tapón de una botella de refresco se tratase)._

—No te preocupes —declaró—, la mayoría de las cosas estaban en los estantes.

 _Con esto, quedaba aclarada la segunda duda, para fortuna de mi cabeza. De todas formas, mejor no hacerla enfadar, pues hay mucho en juego por conseguir su amor… digo… hacer la tarta._

—A pesar de lo que parece, Berry Punch es una yegua muy ordenada —esta frase me sacó de mis pensamientos, por lo que procedí a prestar atención a Fabiana—. ¿Has traído todo lo que te pedí?

Después de un instante, todo lo que ella había requerido de mí _(en el sentido de ingredientes… ojalá se hubiese referido a mi cuerpo, pues mi amor ya lo tiene)_ estaba sobre la mesa, al lado de los cacharros que ella había situado en tal lugar.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Fabiana abrió el envoltorio de la mantequilla y, agarrando la varilla de batir, puso un pedazo sobre el extremo de la herramienta y comenzó a remover un bol de cristal vacío.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí.

—Distribuyo manteca por todo el área de trabajo —declaró en un tono impersonal, como dando a entender que con qué miraba si no tenía ojos—, para evitar que no se pegue la cubierta de jugo de uvas, pues vamos a trabajar por capas. Por cierto, hablando de zumo de uvas… ¿Por qué no las vas pelando, y de paso les quitas las semillas? —comentó, señalando con la varilla un gran racimo de esa fruta que a bien yo había puesto hacía unos segundos a su vista.

 _Un momento… ¿_ _Manteca? ¡Si la manteca es grasa animal, pero la mantequilla es una variante de la leche…! Vale, que la leche también es grasa animal… Y ambos poseen la misma raíz gramatical… Ya lo acabo de pillar, y no he tardado cuarenta y dos minutos, como la última vez._

Me puse a la tarea con mis manos de cirujano _(mentira, cualquiera diría que tengo una ristra de salchichas por dedos)_ y me di toda la prisa que pude, sin dejar de ser minucioso en la tarea. Sin embargo, al poco de empezar otras dos manos _(preciosas éstas, eso sí)_ se sumaron a la mía, completando el objetivo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _(¿No te da vergüenza, "Señorito" Átomo? Eres tan lento que la pobre chica se ha cansado de esperar y se ha visto obligada a hacerlo casi todo ella sola)._ Acto seguido, puso unas cuantas uvas en un mortero, y comenzó a estriparlas con el martillo.

—Ocúpate de arrancar los tallos a las fresas —exclamó—. Ya sabes… Lo verde que hay por encima…

 _Perdone usted si soy tan lento en lo que respecta a los quehaceres culinarios, pero hasta yo sé lo que son._

—Lo haré —murmuré _(Es curioso la diferencia que hay entre lo que transcurre dentro de mi cerebro, y lo que exhala finalmente mi boca, a pesar de la escasa distancia que hay entre los dos elementos… ¡Yay! Por fin algo en mi cuerpo es muy rápido en cambiar… ¡Chupaos esa, changelings de tres al cuarto!)._

Para hacer más ameno el trabajo, y para romper el silencio reinante (exceptuando, claro está, los "¡Plof, plof!" que emitía el martillo del mortero contra la base que contenía el zumo de uva, y el "¡Cloick, cloick!" de los tallos al ser arrancadas de las fresas), Fabiana comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas, Átomo? —inquirió, dejando de machacar y mirándome a través de sus hermosas gafas.

 _Aquí debo hacer una aclaración, y es que, a pesar de mis estudios en varias ramas del saber, nunca he tenido éxito en este pueb… en este rein… en este mundo._

—Si te soy sincero —aclaré—, desde que he llegado, no he trabajado en nada.

Fabiana cambió por completo su gesto, cambiándolo por uno más adusto.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿No querrás que Berry Punch piense que sos un vago redomado? —abrió los ojos como platos, antes de continuar—. ¿O es que… no te han asignado ningún trabajo?

 _Y aquí expongo otra aclaración: Poco después de recalar, cuando todo el asunto se había calmado un poco, nos hicieron lo que podría considerarse una entrevista de trabajo, en el que nos atosigaron a preguntas, tanto profesionales como personales, y así completar un perfil y designarnos un trabajo adecuado para adecuar nuestros conocimientos para el bien común equestriano._

—Verás —yo también dejé de arrancar tallos, y posicioné mis brazos sobre la mesa, en un gesto de inseguridad—. He estudiado varias ramas de Formación Profesional —ante su silencio, procedí a explicarme mejor—: una especie de estudio secundario, pero orientado al trabajo más que al conocimiento general; y también muchos cursos… Pero ninguno es adecuado aquí.

—Pero alguno habrá, ¿no?

—¿Quieres que te diga de qué he estudiado? —pregunté—. Imagen y Sonido, es decir, fotografía, vídeo, y tratamiento de sonido; Informática; y de cursos Contabilidad informática; Informática en general; Electricista industrial; Carpintero; y Celador sanitario —ante cada fragmento, los ojos de la hermosa chica se fueron agrandando más y más, hasta el punto de casi salirse de sus órbitas, pero luego volvieron a su estado normal mientras la boca esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Como verás, aquí ni hay ordenadores, ni sistema eléctrico.

—Pero sí hay fotografía, pues hay reporteros; hay tratamiento de sonido, claro ejemplo de ello es "Dj-Pon3"…

—Hace demasiado tiempo que terminé esos estudios —le interrumpí—; solo puedo decir que en esa época las cámaras todavía usaban carretes. Y sí, sé que los equipos fotográficos aquí son de la misma arquitectura, pero mis conocimientos sobre esa materia están completamente olvidadas.

—¿Y celador? ¿Qué me dices de celador?

"De celador", pensé, "Ojalá pudiese ejercer de eso, pues otra cosa no, pero si hay algo que me encanta, es ayudar a los demás".

—No sé si lo has comprobado, pero todo el sistema aquí se asemeja al estadounidense, sin llegar a los avances que hay en ese país —expuse—, y eso incluye entre otras cosas que no hay figura de celador; lo más parecido es bedel, y tiene un estatus más bajo, aparte de tareas bastante diferentes.

Fabiana volvió a mirar el mortero, vertió el zumo en el bol y, agarrando un puñado de uvas nuevas, siguió machacando.

—Pero tienes razón —continué hablando—, mañana me pasaré por el Hospital a exigir mis derechos _(Mentira, iré a mendigar un puesto de trabajo)._ ¿Y tú, qué tal es ser repostera?

Sin dejar de estripar, me miró durante un momento.

—Es… interesante —balbuceó, apesadumbrada—, aunque realmente preferiría ser bibliotecaria.

—¿Y por qué no… ? —paré en seco, al reconocer lo que ocurría: la única opción posible, pues la Gran Biblioteca de Canterlot ya tenía un muy eficiente bibliotecario humano (Sg-91, que además había estudiado para ello), y teniendo en cuenta que el árbol-biblioteca de Twilight había sido destruido por un malvado centauro-simio más feo que el culo de un simio _(toma redundancia)_ , era la Biblioteca del Palacio de la Amistad… Algo inalcanzable para un humano.

 _Y la tercera aclaración: Básicamente para evitar peleas, matanzas, malos modos, envidias varias, y pellizcos en los pezones, se determinó que tanto las Princesas regentes de Equestria, como la del Imperio de Cristal, y como las protagonistas, no tuviesen ningún humano a su cargo. Y tampoco ninguna potrilla menor de edad (véase las Cutie Mark Crusaders y otras decenas más). Además, el contacto con ellas se vio reducido a la mínima expresión, para no atosigarlas en ningún momento (y que así pudiesen tener mano… digo casco libre para salvar Equestria por enésima vez)._

Rápidamente intenté ofrecer una respuesta válida que animase a Fabiana, pues intuía que ese deseo de ser bibliotecaria no era sino algo verdadero, y no una rabieta de niña pequeña.

+Al menos estando en Sugarcube Corner puedes entablar conversaciones con Pinkie Pie — _(al fin y al cabo, Fabiana había encontrado una especie de vacío legal, convirtiéndose en una especie de "jefa de cuadrilla" o "avatar" que comunicase a los meros humanos mortales con las mismísimas "Mane6")_ —. Dime, ¿qué tal es estar con ella?

Esa pregunta hizo iluminar su rostro _(¡Bravo! ¡Por fin haces algo bien! ¡Viva la madre que te parió, Señor Átomo!)_ y, al seguir la conversación, lo hizo con un halo de ilusión.

—¡Es…! ¡Es…! ¡Es la más fantástica y maravillosa que existe! —exclamó—. ¿Ves cómo es en la serie? Pues multiplicada por infinito. Cuando estoy triste, o apática, ella aparece de cualquier lado y me logra animar sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Me reconforta saberlo. Y más sabiendo que para ella debemos ser seres extraños…

—Ah, con respecto a eso… El otro día me confesó que en la serie, cuando rompe la cuarta pared, en realidad nos está viendo a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, independiente de cuándo lo veamos o desde qué dispositivo lo hagamos.

" _Oh, my gosh!". ¿Y si alguno está en posición poco decorosa mientras visiona la serie? ¡Joder, que a mí me han venido eructos mientras ella miraba directamente a la pantalla! Además, ¿cómo es capaz de administrar el que miles (por no decir millones) de personas viesen a la vez el mismo capítulo?_

—Comprendo —fue mi respuesta—. Sin embargo, tengo una duda que me corroe desde que me vino a la mente, aproximadamente hace unos escasos segundos: Suponiendo que Pinkie Pie haya hecho uno de sus números musicales delante de ti… ¿Has cantado con ella? ¿Cómo fue?

Si los ojos de Fabiana ya estaban abiertas al máximo por la ilusión, esta vez se salieron de sus órbitas, hasta el punto de llegar a rozar los cristales de sus gafas _(¡Por Celestia! ¡Es hermosa incluso con este aspecto!)._

—Cómo explicarlo… —puso lo brazos sobre su pecho, agarrando con las manos los codos del brazo contrario, en un gesto realmente adorable. _Hasta yo sé que está rememorando un recuerdo realmente importante para ella… ¡Oh, espera! ¿Cuándo ha dejado el mortero sobre la mesa, si estabas mirándola fijamente? ¿No se le estará pegando el Pinkie-ísmo, el Pinkie-nemia, o como narices se diga? ¿Será contagioso? ¡Pues si lo es, por Fabiana me dejaría contagiar!_ —. Llegó Applejack con cara de pocos amigos a SugarCube Corner, y se cerró en banda a la hora de expresar lo que le amargaba, por lo que Pinkie arrancó en una canción para animarla, a la vez que preguntaba posibles causas de ese gesto adusto. Y simplemente la letra del acompañamiento, así como de una estrofa, aparecieron en mi cabeza y las recité con una entonación que ni yo misma creí.

—Vamos, que te gusta ella… —fui interrumpido con un golpe de mortero en el brazo _(¿Cuándo lo cogió de nuevo?)_ —. Quiero decir, que te gusta estar con ella, pues no permitirá que te entristezcas. Pero si estuvieses en la Biblioteca de Canterlot, ¿quién te animaría? ¿La yegua más vieja del país, con el permiso de Celestia y Luna? —otro golpe de mortero, este más fuerte—. Ahora me dirás que tener más de mil años es estar en plena juventud, ¿no?

—A veces sos muy boludo… —comentó, en un tono que me pareció muy maternal.

Pronto, o más bien antes de lo que yo quisiera, terminamos la tarta, después de hablar de mil y una cosas banales, y de otras tantas personales o sociales. Debo reconocer que mi pericia _(más bien mi concentración)_ aumentaron según se avanzaba en la elaboración del pastel, por lo que al final consideramos el precioso resultado como un trabajo conjunto, dando como resultado un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla _(Por favor, mi boca está unos pocos centímetros a la derecha)_.

—Realmente es muy bonita —declaró Fabiana, una vez rompimos el abrazo.

—Lo es, lo es… Se podría considera que es… que es…

"It's Magic!", exclamó una chillona y femenina voz en la distancia; una voz bien conocida por nosotros dos.

—Bueno, iba a decir que es muy apetecible —comenté—, pero creo que Pinkie Pie ha expresado una apreciación más acertada.

—Sí, y creo que lo que ha dicho es el colofón final de la fiesta de bienvenida a otro humano, por lo que en breve todos volverán a su casa. Y yo también debo hacerlo —comenzó a recoger todos los utensilios que había traído, y los situó con cuidado en la cesta, colocando el asa de esta última sobre su hombro—. Me gustaría quedarme a ayudarte a limpiar, pero el tema es que tengo que volver a casa antes de que vuelvan los Cake. ¿No te molesta si te dejo que laves todo?

Se dirigió a la puerta, y presto me dispuse a acompañarla. Una vez en el umbral, me dio otro beso en la mejilla _(¡Los centímetros, los centímetros!)._

—¿Sabes una cosa? —inquirió—. Me ha gustado mucho estar aquí y pasar una tarde divertida contigo _(¡ ¡Sí, la tengo en el bote! !)_. Y creo que voy a hacer una tarta igual mañana, pero sin uvas, que a mi novio le sientan mal…

 _¿Novio? ¿Tiene novio? ¡Maldita sea, tiene novio! ¿¡Desde cuándo tiene novio!? "¡Toc, toc! - ¿Quién es? - Soy yo, el novio de Fabiana". Quiero… quiero morir…_

El resto de lo que ella comentó se perdió en el viento, pues yo solo escuchaba una serie de balbuceos graves y lentos. Y, aguantándome las lágrimas como pude, cerré la puerta cuando ella se giró y se alejó al centro de la calle.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla, y golpeé la cabeza sobre la mesa de forma rítmica, más concretamente en el último "o" de "Tiene novio"; dos palabras que repetí hasta que me dolió la frente.

Pero tenía que fregar, y me dispuse a hacerlo, aunque fuese únicamente para que Berry Punch no descubriese de antemano el regalo que le tenía preparado por haberse portado tan bien conmigo. Abrí la nevera y situé en un lugar escondido de ésta la tarta. Y me puse frente al fregadero, abriendo el grifo y poniendo jabón para vajillas en la esponja.

—Al menos Berry Punch me quiere —murmuré—, y sé que ella no tiene novio… No es que me interese en ese sentido, por supuesto, pero al menos no te da una puñalada trapera cuando bajas la guardia… Joder… Fabiana tiene novio… Es que no me lo puedo creer…

En ese momento vino a mi mente lo último que expresó ella justo antes de marcharse, con una claridad envidiable: "Bueno, es otra cosa maravillosa de haber llegado aquí, y es que conocí a Francisco, el ayudante del panadero. Es guapo, muy bueno, y me quiere muchísimo...".

No pude más, y dejé escapar las lágrimas que desde hacía rato pugnaban por salir _(¿Sabes que si lloras Berry Punch se dará cuenta y te preguntará, jodiendo la marrana de nuevo al hacerte recordar que Fabiana tiene novio?)._ Instintivamente me llevé las manos a los ojos para limpiarlos…

—¡ ¡ ¡Ahhhhhh! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡Joder, joder, joder! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡Pica, escuece, quema, dueleeeeeeee! ! !

Sin miramiento alguno accioné el grifo al máximo y, curvando las manos para hacer un símil de cucharilla, enjuagué la zona afectada.

 _Para la próxima vez, dejaré que las lágrimas recorran mi cara._

Cuando Berry Punch recaló en la casa, me despertó. Estaba embriagada hasta las crines, y su andar era errático _(no hacía sietes al caminar, sino infinito más uno)_ , por lo que procedí a levantarme del asiento de la cocina _(maravilloso lugar para dormir de puro agotamiento al llorar tanto)_ y le ayudé a echarse en la cama, posicionándola de lado para evitar que se ahogase con sus propios vómitos si se diese el caso.

 _Por lo menos su estado impidió que descubriese mi pena, pues bastante ocupada estaba con intentar sobrevivir un día más. Berry Punch, debes dejar la bebida de una puñetera vez…_

Aproveché el momento para irme yo también a mi cama, y así descansar mis doloridos músculos _(asco de sillas incómodas que gastan por estos lares)_. Una vez acurrucado, no pude volver a evitar que mi mente volviese a recurrir al tema. Sin embargo, esta vez lo hice desde un punto de vista algo diferente: en vez de centrarme en sufrir por un amor no correspondido, situé el foco en cómo debería trascurrir todo para que Fabiana se fijase en mí hasta el punto de convertirme en su novio.

Y sí, fue provechoso ese modo de pensar, pues antes de dejarme caer en los cascos de Luna _(símil de "en los brazos de Morfeo", no seáis mal pensados)_ , supe con determinación que mi primer paso sería encontrar trabajo de celador _(o bedel)_ en el Hospital de Ponyville.

Porque solo así podré acceder a su altura.

Porque solo así Fabiana se fijará en mí.

Porque solo así dejaré de ser un miserable.

Porque merezco ser feliz.

Porque de alguna forma tiene que cambiar mi vida para mejor.

Porque…

—"It's Magic!" —resonó nuevamente por todo el pueblo, o bien podría decirse que únicamente lo hizo dentro de mi cabeza.

—Vete a la mierda, Pinkie Pie —espeté justo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

 **Mil millones de agradecimientos a FHix, por su maravillosa aportación a este capítulo. Eres maravillosa.**

* * *

 **El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves / Sponish Herd se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:**

 **Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console**

 **Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith**

 **Saga de la Alquimia - Edo Nova**

 **La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y**

 **La roca - Sg91**

 **Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl**

 **Querida princesa Celestia - amadeusdark**

 **Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo**

 **Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand**

 **Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos**

 **La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc**

 **Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller**

 **Poemas equestres — MoisesR**

 **Diamante purpura — agu10play**

* * *

 **Menciones honoríficas:**

 **La vida es risa - FHix**


End file.
